The present invention relates to a device, blank and method for packaging and dispensing an article and, in particular, to a package for enclosing product samples, for example, product samples mailed to customers or potential customers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,961, 2,269,039, 2,248,843 and 2,195,369 disclose various product packaging devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,961 to Focke et al. discloses a cigarette pack including a hard, flip-type box and a foil-type inner blank. The inner blank of the Focke et al. device is formed from a single die-cut piece of tinfoil. The tinfoil blank is folded and glued into a generally-rectangular container. The rectangular container includes a generally U-shaped tongue portion having a top which is grasped by the consumer to allow the raising of cigarettes located in the middle of the package out of the package.
The Focke et al. device has significant disadvantages. Initially, the U-shaped tongue portion is formed in the body portion of the container. Once the tongue section of the Focke et al. device is initially lifted out of the box, the integrity of the container is destroyed. The use of a Focke et al.-like device would be disadvantageous in situations where it is desired to maintain the integrity of the container containing the product being dispensed, for example, samples, where it is desired to keep the container enclosing the sample intact.
Another disadvantage of the Focke et al. device is that the user must first open the package using a separate cover or flap before removing the packaged article, a two-step process.
An additional disadvantage of the device of the Focke et al. patent lies in the fact that perforations must be formed in the tinfoil to enable the U-shaped tongue portion to be removed from the body of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,039 to Ross discloses a package for dispensing interfolded paper sheets. Ross uses a hook-pull which is separated from the package through perforations. The hook-pull is folded, so as to cause the first of the interfolded paper sheets to be pulled out of the package when it is removed. In addition to the use of perforations, the device of the Ross patent does not disclose a package which is suitable for the dispensing of many products, for example, product samples. In particular, it is specifically adapted to the dispensing of interfolded paper sheets, for example, paper napkins or handkerchiefs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,843 to Atwood discloses a lifting strip bag, having a separate strip attached at one side of the bag and extending down to the bottom of the bag, and thereafter extending back to the top along the other side. The strip allows the removal of an article contained within the bag. This device is not suitable for the enclosure and mailing of product samples.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,369 to Innes discloses a dispensing package, for example, for cigarettes, having a dispensing unit formed from a strip of material and which allows a first portion of the contents contained in the package to be dispensed. Like the other devices, the package of this reference also does not disclose a convenient package for mailing and dispensing product samples, and requires a two-step removal process in order to extract the packaged item or items.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. of which applicant is aware, relating to packaging designs, include the following: 2,415,117; 2,474,166; 2,644,634; 3,104,011; 1,135,444; 1,585,051; 1,586,248; 1,911,212; 2,047,090; 2,325,145; 2,447,279; 2,700,464; 3,215,337; 3,399,762; 3,589,505; 4,464,552; French patent 1,297,965; and British patent 1,466,264.
None of these references provides a convenient packaging device for product samples.